Three Fates of Undertale
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Three siblings fall through a hole underground. Different in all aspects and each face the monsters in a mindset specific only to them. We venture through their eyes as they go through their quest of making it back to the surface. But not all adventures end well, as we'll soon see not everyone will get their happy ending
1. Kindness

Three Fates of Undertale

 **Author Notes: Not only is it a really good musical on youtube(which we don't own! Love you Random Encounters~) but i felt it was a perfect title for this three shot.**

 _Sen: ORIGINALLY it was going to be called 'three paths'...but of course...Mako had a flash of inspiration._

 **Mako: We do not own Undertale.**

 _Sen: But we do love this series._

 **Chapter 1-Kindness**

 **Weapon:** Burnt frying pan(10 atk/ +4 on any consumable item )

 **Armor:** Stained apron(11 def/+ 1 hp every other turn)

 **Gender:** Female

 _3rd P.O.V_

Once upon a time, three siblings went up the mountain, searching for berries, one by one, each fell down...and were never seen again. This is their story...

 _Pacifist Route_

She was a kind girl, she was a smart organized girl, who cooked meals for her elder sister and younger brother. The three were always together, through thick and thin, especially now that they no longer had parents to take care of them.

So today was a day like any other, the middle child, our chef to be had encouraged a little berry picking expedition on Mount Ebbot. It was a place with a dark past, rumors for generations spread of monsters living there, ready to snatch innocent humans. People vanishing without a trace.

But none of them believed the legends however. For years the trio of children traveled up and around said mountain, never once sighting monsters. They were wrong though, the myth was absolutely true, it just took a little magic to make it happen.

The cook had somehow separated from her brother and sister, frantic she ran through the dark trails. Slipping on the terrain and falling through a hole, one never seen before. Her screech was cut off short as the barrier underneath the mountain prevented sound from breaching.

As well as anything else. She lands painfully on the ground, not even the soft golden buttercups was able to truly cushion her fall. With a pained groan she opened her eyes and stood on shaky legs.

Equipped with her mothers old frying pan and the stained apron she always wore, she headed deep into the unknown. Surprise and fear coursed through her veins as she ran, all around her were odd creatures, _'monsters'_ she corrected herself.

While on the run she ran into a furry creature. Toriel, the ruin caretaker prevents the froggits from attacking her. Hand clasped in her paw she guides the young eleven year old girl through the puzzles.

And they became close. Toriel or as the girl likes to call her, **_'Mama Tori'_ ** listened to the child's tales of her siblings, how she fell and the many wonderful foods she loved to cook.

Together they baked several pastries, recipes ranging from delicious cinnamon butterscotch pie, to snail cake(she cringed at the thought of it.) Her guardian's face fell soon enough though, when it got to the point where her young companion told her she had to leave.

Toriel had been very reluctant, after all three before this child had met horrible ends, but the little girl with a kind green soul had assured her mother. **"Maybe one day I can bring my siblings down here! Then we all can live with you!"** Tears in her eyes, the elder monster let the child go.

Praying that her fate would not be like the others. And for awhile it seemed like those prayers were successful. As the young girl had made it through Snowdin without any issues. Not at all running into any hostile or mischievous monsters.

She was able to rest up and gather supplies for her journey ahead. Waterfall was a different story. She had run into a powerful pair of warriors. Gerson, a turtle like monster and Undyne, a fish monster. Both were wearing heavy sets of armor.

Together the two hunted the child down, it was only by luck that she managed to successfully hide in the tall grass, inches away from being killed. Her luck ran out though when she made it to the Hotlands.

Gerson due to his rising age had to stop his assault, however Undyne was a young soldier full of energy and was determined to capture the child. And as such continued her pursuit. With the sweltering heat, our kind heroine was growing weaker due to dehydration.

Her supplies were fastly being used as the strength of the monsters was greater than what she was used to. In her struggles she had lost her moms prized frying pan. And when she was killed.

Stabbed in the heart with a flying spear, her apron came off, stained in red. Her red blood. Undyne quickly took ahold of the green soul in her body and left, not watching how the empty vessel fell into the hot lava below.

With her prize in hand, the fish monster was rewarded as captain of the Royal Guard. With honor she swore to her king to capture any human that crosses her path. She would help Asgore keep everyone's hopes and dreams alive.

Unaware that she had dashed the hopes of Toriel, the goat monster and ex queen who wished to one day see the kind child alive and well, and of the child's siblings, whom of which both desire to see her back, safe and sound.

 **Three little children laughed and played, together, all night and all day.**

 **But then One little girl lost her way.**

 **Now she rests in eternal slumber not too far from where her pan and apron lay.**

 **Now two children remain, but soon enough one will not stay.**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Ta daaaa~ Part one is done! And I have to say it seems to have worked out pretty well.**

 _Sen: I'll say! Mako it's times like these I wish you could write your own stuff._

 **Mako: Too much time/energy/pressure ect...welp with that we'll see you all next time Tchao for now!**

 _Sen: Don't forget to fav/follow and REVIEEEEEWWWWW~_


	2. Patience

Three Fates of Undertale

 **Author Notes: I'm pissed...the other two got deleted on me -_-; my greatest apologies readers...have no fear for most of it has been memorized...hopefully! Anyways a shout out to** Lord Redshocker~ **who faved and followed!** **We don't own Undertale!**

 **Chapter 2-Patience**

 **Weapon:** Toy Knife(+3 atk)

 **Armor:** Faded Ribbon(+5 def)

 **Gender:** Female

 _3rd P.O.V_

Time has gone on and two remain, however they part ways...not sure if their family will ever be reunited. That doesn't stop one of them from trying...

 _Neutral Route_

It has been months...since their dear kind sister vanished without a trace. For so long they searched and scowered the mountain, determined to find their lost loved one, but she was gone, nowhere to be seen.

Eventually by accident the two discovered the hole, the one she fell through. And now, after constant debate and endless worry, the eldest of the trio, the most patient and understanding of the siblings, was going to make her way down into the underground.

She was all packed and ready to go for the unknown journey. In her hair was a ribbon that belonged to her missing sister, it was old to the point where the color didn't look right, but it was all they had of her that mattered.

Her little brother was only eight, she only being thirteen, their middle sister being eleven when she disappeared. He was still much to young to understand, she was much too young to bear such responsibility.

Here they stood, in girl's hands was a little knapsack of supplies, food and clothing for the most part. **"Sis wait..."** Her brother gives her his favorite toy. A plastic knife. **"In case you run into any monsters! This will protect you."** Grateful she takes the toy.

Giving him a final kiss to the cheek and farewell, she jumps down. At some point during the fall she fainted, waking up on top of a bed of yellow flowers. Like the previous human child, she was surprised to find an underground passageway.

Becoming terrified at the sight of monsters she slashed at them, running away, unaware of them easily turning into dust. Frantic she called out for her sister, praying that her kin would still be alive and well down here.

Not too long at the start of her quest she came across the Ruins caretaker Toriel. Though she was suspicious, she obeyed the goat monsters request at following her. Easily she was able to solve the puzzles and complete the tasks given to her.

So when she was asked to wait for Toriel, she did as requested. Staying there, waiting, entertaining herself in the meantime. Not realizing that her decision would be deadly. A little flower was watching, waiting.

When she had her guard down...he attacked. Green vines stabbed into her body, his demonic laugh echoing through her ears. Finding strength within herself she used her brothers plastic knife to release herself from the psychotic flower.

Surprisingly she escaped with ease, however she couldn't celebrate, as she ran for her life. Him right behind her, eager for the chase. During her run the ribbon fell out of her hair, some of her blood tainting it.

The game of cat and mouse or in this case, plant and human didn't last long. She wasn't much of an athlete, and she was starting to feel faint from the loss of blood. She came across a two way path.

Her decision caused her to go straight, leading to a dead end, instead of arriving at Toriel's house. Her feet stopped right at the edge of a cliff, unable to flee, unable to hide. The ominous piece of greenery approached with a twisted smile.

Fighting as hard as she could to live, she slashed and stabbed at the vines. **"Your soul will be mine~ Kyahahahahaha!"** He was just about to kill her, to take her soul when she took one daring risk. Throwing herself off the cliff. Flowey the flower screeched in rage, he was so close.

The human girl landed into the dump. Barely alive, it was a miracle that she even survived the fall, but more so there was a monster there, who saw her, and took her to the safety of her lab.

Her name was Alphys. Not too long ago she had been appointed royal scientist, her teacher and previous head scientist Gaster, had mysteriously disappeared. Leaving her all alone to face the requests of her king.

Now here she was, trying to save the teens life as she was getting weaker and weaker. Alphy's wasn't a doctor, but she just couldn't stand by and let her die. **"D-don't worry! I'll-I'll save you!"** She tried to stay determined, doing what she could to desperately to save her.

However to her horror, all that she tried to do wasn't working, she failed. A light blue soul flew out of the dead girls body, Alphys cried, holding the little heart shaped soul in her claws.

There was nothing she could do, she stood there with tears in her eyes, apologizing over and over. The king of monsters, Asgore soon heard of the human and received the soul, placed into a magic glass container.

Right next to a green soul. In unison the two colored souls pushed against their sealed cages, desperate to reach each other. The two sisters were together again, but they were still separated.

 **Two children sat on a hill, both trying hard to contain the tears that would spill.**

 **One stays safe at home, while the other falls down below to roam.**

 **Toriel promised to keep her happy, that she would not be soul number five. While Alphys's promised to heal her, to keep her alive.**

 **Sadly for her though, they both lied. The life that she struggled to keep was denied.**

 **Due to twisted events she falls, now stored away, unable to hear her sisters soul scream and call.**

 **Now only the boy stands there in wait. No one aware of what's to become of his mental state.**

 **He would leave to go below. To learn what no one knows.**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Again this isn't 100% of the original piece but I think I got most of it. I can only hope. As usual guys if you like please feel free to fav/follow/review as Sen and I(Mako) are happy to see people enjoying our stuff and always appreciate the support. Tchao for now~**


	3. Justice

Three Fates of Undertale

 **Author Notes: We finally got to the final chapter~ This was made to celebrate our 125th story/one shot which is awesome! Though as mentioned before, chapter 2 and 3 got deleted. And of which some of it isn't of the original document.**

 **Again time for shoutouts! Starting with** Lord Redshocker **who reviewed~ and** nisshaku **who faved and followed!** **So let's go we don't own undertale!**

 **Chapter 3-Justice**

 **Weapon:** Empty Gun (+12 atk)

 **Armor:** Cowboy Hat(+12 def/ +5 attack)

 **Gender:** Male

3rd P.O.V

Just one remains, now seeking the truth he sets out on his mission for answers and eventually...justice.

 _Genocide Route_ (for the record the idea of genocide is going to be different in this story.)

Years have gone by, and with those years also went the boys hope of his sisters ever coming back. Now all he had left were questions, what happened to them? Why didn't they come back? Those thoughts plagued his mind for so long.

He had no one now, he was all alone, and things were only getting harder, as people finally realized how isolated he was. Police invaded the peaceful mountains and discovered his empty home.

They've been trying to catch him, and though it's been laughably easy on his part to hide and run away from the cops. They were getting closer with each attempt, it was no longer safe for him to stay.

So packing food, clothing and his fathers old antique gun and cowboy hat, he makes headway up Mount Ebbot. Falling down the very hole his sisters fell years ago. All he saw was darkness.

Before finding himself on a patch of buttercups. He was disoriented, scared. It's been awhile since he's felt fear for the unknown. Clutching his dads old weapon he marches onward.

Two, there were two bullets never used in the gun. If something should attack him he'd be ready, at least for the first time. As a kid he always was scared of monsters hiding in his closet.

When meeting Toriel, he felt...warm and safe. She assured him that no harm would come his way if he did things peacefully. But with time he's learned not to trust all that he hears.

Especially those you don't know. He was paranoid, untrusting, actually considering it a blessing when she left him alone. Because this is what his live is, quiet and lonely. Being with the goat creature reminded him of his sisters. And it only made his heart break further.

So to quell the pain he went off exploring, after all he was on an important mission. Unfortunately for him he found it, evidence of his sisters...or at least what happened to them.

Imagine his surprise when he encounters them. But it wasn't them trying to kill him that caught his attention. There wrapped around the little frog monsters neck...was a ribbon.

It was a faded worn down piece of fabric. Covered in brown rust, dried blood. "Give it to me..." It didn't understand the boy, and still attacked. "GIVE IT TO ME!" A shot and it was over.

The monster turned to dust, approaching, stepping on the remains he clutches the ribbon to his chest. It was the proof he needed, yet not wanted. These monsters, these things attacked his sisters, killed them, and took their stuff.

Neither of them would've never caused harm unless forced to, they were wonderful people. But that didn't matter down here, no these monsters attacked humans on spot, and would show no mercy killing them.

And he shouldn't either. All he felt was hurt, there was literally Nothing for him now, nothing but the desire for justice. Up above no one knew about them, let alone cared. Down here, they thrived with their lives, not understanding that they took away his loved ones.

They would pay, he vowed to himself as he cocked his gun on a couple whimsum just floating by. Any that came into his path didn't live to see tomorrow. Even when he ran out of bullets he realized he had this deep power within himself.

He could fire his spirit, his soul, turn them into weapons. He was accurate and exerciser, feeling no sadness or grief when he killed those around him, even Toriel, who was only a victim of circumstance. Nothing more.

Outside the Ruins was this snowy terrain, cold, isolated, just like him. By the time he reached the town called Snowdin it was abandoned, the lively bar, the cozy inn the shops, no one was there.

Word had spread fast, and it was just as well, since the moment something caught his eye a magic bullet would fly off. Usually it ended with a pained scream and a whirl of the wind.

Things got more lively in the at one point serene place known as Waterfall. Instead of the boy chasing and killing monsters, he was being chased and nearly stabbed by spears. **"Ngggg stop running away! What is with you humans being cowards!?"** Those words hit him.

This knightly beast has gone after other humans, he can only assume at least one of his sisters dealt with this thing. Unlike with the others, he can't just shoot and go about his merry way. No, he had to play smart if he wanted to survive.

Sprinting, hiding in the tall grass. Taking advantage of the lack of light, he was hidden away, listening to Undyne's gripes. **"Ugh that brat's more annoying then that stupid chef kid."** His grip tightened around his weapon.

Accidentally stepping on a stick in the process. And once more he fled for his life, dodging hordes of spears in the process. But his grace period came when stumbling into the sweltering hell called Hotlands.

Wearing such heavy metallic armor in such unbearable environments was too much for the fish monster. She collapsed, barely able to breath. The teen sees a water fountain nearby.

Grabbing a cup he filled it to the brim, slowly walking towards her subdued state. Through her only seeing eye she sees his approach. There sitting there, just inches from her reach he just sips. Slow, agonizingly, water dripping down his chin.

She growls trying to hook her claws into his legs. But she was so weak, she couldn't summon a single weapon. Eventually he sighs, satisfied with the refreshing drink. A smirk planted on his face seeing her so miserable. **"Fuck you human!"** He laughs, aiming his gun right at her forehead.

 **"Be sure to say hi to my stupid chef of a sister...in Hell you piece of shit."** Her single eye widens before he fires, a hole nicely formed in her head before she turns to dust, unable to say a single thing.

Huffing at her remains he continues on. Hotlands was no different in regards to population, small slow laggers that were left behind were never seen again, but for the most part it was a ghost time.

On the way he found his sister apron, splattered with blood. It only increased his desires for justice, she didn't deserve what she went through, neither of them did. His travels brought him to this technological place.

Like everywhere else no one was there. His curiosity grew as he discovered a door, but when he entered...well he wished he didn't. There was his big sister. She hasn't aged a day, but it was clear, she was dead.

Her thirteen year old body was preserved, tubes and wires were covering parts of her body, all over the room were odd looking monsters, flasks and tubes full of red liquid. His stomach closed up as he dry heaved.

It was sickening, disgusting. His poor sister. Here, here seeing what became of her corpse, even after years of her death, it was horrible, he lost it. Going on an even more enraged rampage.

No one, absolutely no one was safe. Not the spider girl, not the robot idol, nothing would stand in his way. And that went for the chubby skeleton in front of him. **"You ready to have a bad time kid?"** He didn't bother replying, instead started firing magic bullets.

However like Undyne, Sans the skeleton proved to be more then meets the eye, with his bones and laser monster allies, it soon appeared obvious, he was out of his league against this monster.

Using so much of his soul, and losing more of his humanity as his adventure went on and on became a drain for the boy. He found himself on the ground, a bone on each limb, gaster blasters surrounding his pinned body.

 **"So... why'd ya do it kid? You killed all those innocent monsters?"** This was the first time of him doing his duty as judge. And to be frank he hoped he'd never have to do another check and judgment on a human being.

Because he downright was disturbed by his description. Broken, empty, lonely. This kid was clearly messed up to Sans, he was dying(hehe even now he can't stop being punny) to know.

For a few moments all the human could do was laugh. **"Innocent? Were they innocent when they tried killing me for no reason? How bout my sisters? One who accidentally fell and was only trying to find a way back home? Or the other who went to find my previously mentioned sibling?"**

Blood was coughed up, becoming red splatters. **"You guys truly deserve the title 'monsters,' you heartless fiends took away my only family, now I have nothing, have had nothing...for years. I wanted revenge, justice for their deaths."** He was laughing now.

Hysterically, only to cough out more blood. He died, unable to cope and stay determined to accomplish his goal. Sans stood there, a sense of...understanding and sadness plagued his soul.

Sans couldn't blame the kid, his life and family was taken away from him, and he was hurting. Granted committing a genocide is bad and shouldn't be done but the skeleton felt for him.

Who's to say he wouldn't want to do the same thing? All he had was his little brother Papyrus, who the hell knows what would happen to him if his brother was dead, let alone killed.

Still despite the pain, he had a job to do. Gently the comedian holds the yellow soul in his bony fingers. Carrying it to the king. Who placed it with all the others. Both Asgore and Sans watched as the yellow soul smashed against it's prison.

Clinking loudly, out of the corner of his eye sockets the short monster saw a light blue soul and green soul doing the same. **"Shit..."** Feeling a chill down his bones he sank deeper into his blue hoodie. It was clear to him as the glowing rocks on the ceiling. Those were the souls of the kids sisters.

The pair of monsters left the soul room. Flowey who had been spying the entire time, watching, waiting decided to use his ability. He would reset back to the beginning, when the first girl fell down. He would kill them and absorb her soul. Then repeat the process.

A problem arose however. The air tight containers the souls were in were made of a special type of magical material. Even though there was a reset, the souls remained in their capsules. Unchanged, still bound to their current fate. While all that were lost returned to life, as if never killed and dusted.

With each restart of time, so went the monster races idea of time. Their memory was jumbled, blurred with both the past and present. For what was accurately months, years even was believed to be decades, far longer then it actually was.

In a sense it was good because it meant Flowey could alter the memories of everyone and manipulate them to his advantage. On the other hand, it made the monsters more desperate for their freedom, changing their behavior, having instincts to do or not do certain actions.

Making it harder for him to predict their choices. That all changed when the final human fell to the underground. When suddenly Flowey the flower could no longer reset and bend things to his will. Things would be different this time around for better...or for worse.

 _ **One boy was all alone. As he grew he became harsh and as cold as stone.**_

 _ **Wishing for answers, craving the truth, he had to know the fate of his sisters with proof.**_

 _ **But then came a ribbon, all faded and red, he knew now, his eldest sister...was dead.**_

 _ **So then came a thought to his head, 'both were gone,' he was full of dread.**_

 _ **Gun in hand he aimed and fired, justice and revenge was what he desired.**_

 _ **Many didn't know he was quite the deadly foe until he made monsters lay in the snow.**_

 _ **Dust scattered in the winds, further deepening the boy's sins.**_

 _ **His rampage came to an end, when a bone man stopped him, who at one point could've been his friend.**_

 _ **Blood painted the walls, as the human boy falls.**_

 _ **His soul was brought to a room, where soon he and the others would face their doom.**_

 _ **Bound in time, forced to live with both their memories and crimes.**_

 _ **One last child is all the monsters need, to succeed and be free.**_

 _ **Full of determination, given two paths to choose, a savior of motivation, or a demon of destruction.**_

the end~

 **Author Notes: Ok there are some serious differences with this final piece of the tri-shot from it's original version. Especially with this final poem. So sorry if it doesn't sound all that good but hey i did my best! With that guys thank you so much for reading.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this and Sen and I would be really happy to see some favs/follows/reviews, we would appreciate it! Tchao for now~**


End file.
